


Lazy Afternoon

by loversihaveknown



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Cozy feelings, Established Relationship, Light daddy kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loversihaveknown/pseuds/loversihaveknown
Summary: Like this ficlet? Join me on Tumblr@loversihaveknown!





	Lazy Afternoon

The first Sunday after the wedding was the day after Christmas. Tony’d asked him if he wanted to hang out with his friends (Ned was home for the holidays) or May (Happy was always happy for Peter to spend some time with his aunt) but Peter had shaken his head.

“I just want it to be us,” he’d murmured, and pressed a kiss to the corner of Tony’s lips.

And well, Tony wasn’t about to complain. Especially not since that was what he wanted, too. He was learning to share Peter (it had only taken a quasi-intervention from Steve and surprisingly, Pepper) but after they’d finally gotten together, Tony’s possessiveness seemed to know no bounds.

At least Peter never seemed to mind. The ring Tony had placed on his finger was proof of that.

“Here you go, baby,” Tony said, handing the mug of cocoa to his husband before settling himself back in beside him in the bed.

Peter took a swallow, leaving behind a whipped cream mustache. “Thank you, Daddy,” he said, and Tony grinned, leaning forward to lick it off.

What was a lazy afternoon without a few kisses?

**Author's Note:**

> Like this ficlet? Join me on Tumblr [@loversihaveknown](https://loversihaveknown.tumblr.com)!


End file.
